The End: Betrayal
by ThaliaSachico
Summary: This is for all Miley Haters. It includes betrayal, hate, jealousy, and MUCH MORE! Please review! This is my first real FanFic! :D
1. P r o l o u g e

Prolouge:::

We cry when we're injured. We wail when we're betrayed. We weep when we're heartbroken. We sob when we know that all hope is lost.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Have you ever wondered how a wonderful, rich, famous life can be destroyed by the devious poison of jealousy?

Miley Cyrus had no idea what was in store for her. She thought she had it all. She figured, "_Hey! I'm a famous pop star! I don't need to worry about anything else!" _She was a selfish, money wasting, spoiled brat. She had it all; popularity, fans, money, stardom, luxurious outfits, everything.

"Hey Miley? You ready yet?" called a voice from downstairs. Miley rolled her eyes. Lily could be _so_ impatient! They were going to a fancy party for Kelly Clarkson's birthday, and Lily was just lucky she was going. She, going as Lola, was not invited. Hannah would be bringing her lucky butt as a guest. Miley smiled at the thought of Hannah, all-star famous popstar, wowing the paparazzi.

"I'll be there in a second Lily! A popstar needs to be beautiful! Not that I need it though, I'm already gorgeous!" a giggle burst through Miley's cherry red lips, already coated with two hundred dollar lipstick. Staring at herself in the mirror, she marveled at the rubys dangling from her ears, and the satin white short dress sculpting her body. _I'm so beautiful, I'm like a goddess! _Miley thought while curling her blond wig tinged with white streaks with her finger, letting the rest flow down her back. To be honest, she looked rather atrocious, but good luck telling Miss Snobby that.

After a good, solid twenty minutes, Miley strutted down the stairs in her two inch heels. "Hey Lil- sorry- _Lola_, ready?" _Lily is a good friend_, Miley thought. _But still, does she have dress so hidiously? _Lily was dressed in a pink fluffy skirt, light purple tanktop and pink flats. She wore a pale blue wig, with white hoop earrings. Purple eye shadow suited her well, showing off her pretty blue eyes. _I look _way_ better than her, of course! I'm famous for Petes sake! She looks like a ragdoll compared to me! But I still love her, I guess... She's been a good friend._ The thought trailed away as she decended down onto the main platform of a room.

"Let's go!" cried Lily excitedly.

Both girls entered the black stretch limo. _Ugh, _thought Miley. _If only Brittany Spears hadn't rented the white limo, I, the way better looking singer, would have gotten it. Stupid Brittany. _Miley made a disgusted face.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily.

"Oh...um...Jackson."

"Ok! Aren't you excited! I can't believe we're going to Kelly Clarkson, _Kelly Clarkson!, _'s birthday party? I bet a _bunch _of stars are going to be there! I wonder if..." Miley drifted off, completely ignoring and blocking out Lily' s shrill and childish voice. Instead, she concentrated on what poses she'd use when she stepped onto the red carpet, her dazzling smile making the paparazzi go insane.

"Miley? Miley? Are you even listening to me?" Lily demanded, waking Miley out of her dream world.

"What? How could you believe I wasn't listening?" Secretly, Miley was irratated that Lily interuppted her fantasy.

"Yea. Okay. How about you get out of the car _Hannah?_ We're here." Lily's voice was calm, but Miley didn't catch the silver lining of icey edge on the comment.

"Got it Lola. Now call me Hannah from now on. KK?" Hannah said.

"Sure _Hannah._ I kinda figured that out myself, _KK_?" Agian, Hannah missed the coldness in the answer, or the sarcasm. She only detected a joking tone. 'Also, aren't you gonna open the door?" Miley groaned, Lily would be a horrible superstar. Opening doors! How peasent-like! Rolling her eyes, she snapped at the driver to open the door. Unwillingly, he did. "Taylor Swift was nicer." he grumbled to himself.

Stepping delicatly out of the limo, Hannah wiggled her bejewled, buffed, and polished fingers at the screaming crowd.

"Hello my amazing, supportive fans! I love you!" Hannah put one foot in front of the other, posing for the paparazzi. With one hand on her hip and the other curled around her face, she looked like a Barbie Doll. And you know, Barbies are ugly with a capital U.

Lola pranced out of the limo, more excited than a child locked in DisneyLand. The paparazzi paid no attention to her, they acted as if she were invisible. Lola's lip quivered, but Hannah had eyes for only her fans and paparazzi. Strutting down the red carpet, Hannah stopped to sign only a few autographs, promising to sign some more later. Lola snorted. _That _promise was going to be broken. The girls entered the dance club, pop music blaring.

A cute, blonde boy jumped in front of them.

"Jesse McCartney!" squealed Lola. "Oh! I'm _such _a huge fan! Can I have your autograph? Please!"

"LOLA!" whispered Hannah frantically. "Just give us one, tinsey lil' second please, Jess." Dragging Lola to the corner of the club by her elbow, Hannah hissed furiously at Lola. "Lily! _What_ were you thinking? This is a _cool _party! Stars don't want to be _bothered _with people wanting autos! I didn't bring you to embarass me!" Lola stared at Hannah in shock. "_What? _You brought me here because I'm your _best friend!"_ And with that, Lola stormed away, to talk with Jesse, leaving Hannah looking like a hobo, huddling in the corner.

"Happy Birthday Kelly!" cried Hannah. She gave the singer a hug. While hugging her, she thought rudely, _If _I _were on American Idol when Kelly was, I _know _that I would have won. Kelly is so old fashioned._ Pulling away, Kelly and Hannah walked off, chatting about clothes. Hannah acted as if she had never thought that Kelly was old fashioned, more like they had known each other since pre-school.

Meanwhile, Lola enjoyed the punch, talking with Selena Gomez about the new I-Pod Touch. The punch was a dark red. Accidetally, Lola spilled some on the table. While mopping it up with a white napkin, Lola was surprised at how much of a stain was left on the napkin. _EW!_ She threw it away, and went on gossiping with Selena.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"Attention party goers!" shouted Kelly Clarkson into her micorphone, "I just wanted to say a few words! Since most everybody here is pounced at by the paparazzi every other second," She paused, waving her hand towards the club's doors, where two musculey men guarded them, "I thought it would be a cool idea to pass around a recording camera. Each star could say something about their personality, to show that the paparazzi are heartless. I'll start with Jesse McCartney, and he can take it from there! Towards the end of the show, it will be shown on the flat screen! Have fun everyone!"

Starting with Jesse, it went from Taylor Swift, Taylor Lautner, Brittany Spears, Paula Abdul, Simon Cowell, Kristen Stewart, Selena Gomez, Zac Efron, Dylan and Cole Sprouse, Emma Watson, and so forth and so on, until it got to Hannah.

"_Finally!"_ she breathed. Before turning on the camera, she spotted Lola by the punch bowl.

"Hey Lola!" she called, "I forgive you. We are BFF's, so let's not fight." she smiled, thinking she could smooth it over with a cute smile she used to melt the photagraphers like butter.

Lola didn't seem one hundered percent satisfied, but Hannah didn't catch it. "Okay! What are you doing for your personality trait?" Lola was grinning, but it seemed off. _She must have had a little too much punch, _Thought Hannah snidley.

"I thought I would say that I was a great friend!" she said. Lola looked pleased. "Let's get started then!" Hannah stood in front of the snack table. Agian, the lights dimmed, but lower. Lola pushed the red START button, and the camera rolled.

"Hi! I'm Hannah Montana! My personality trait is that I'm a great-" Hannah suddenly let out a startled shriek. The whole front of her satin white dress was covered in red punch! The lights regained their full power, and party still went on, nobody had noticed what happened.

"Oh no! My dress! This was made personally for me in Paris! It cost thousands!" she cried.

Lola zoomed out, getting a full veiw of the dress. Indeed, it was dripping in punch.

"It's okay.." soothed Lola, comforting her friend. "The party will be over in ten minutes. We just need to retake your video, that's all. Everything will be okay, I promise." She smiled.

"Ah! The video camera!" Hannah spun around. Kelly Clarkson's brother, Tom Clarkson, was behind her. "I need that now, thanks. Kelly is going to show it now! I can't wait to see what everybody said!" And with that, he took it out of Lola's hands, and dispite their protests, ran off.

"_Now _what are we going to do?" Hannah cried. "My reputation is ruined!"


End file.
